


Trip To The Beach

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Jun had a trip to the beach. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip To The Beach

Sho switched the car’s machine off and unbuckled his seat belt as he glanced to his right. He smiled, amused at the sight on the passenger’s seat. Jun was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes glued to the scenery in front of them.

“We’re here,” Sho said, stating the obvious, “I’ll remind you once again that you’re allowed to do anything as long as you don’t make me wet,” Sho pushed the button to unlock the car’s door.

Jun, still grinning, ignored what Sho said and opened the door in excitement before running to the shoreline.

Sho saw it and smiled while getting out of the car. He had just received his driver’s license today and he decided to take Jun out for a ride. It wasn’t surprising to him when Jun asked to be taken to a beach instead of anywhere else.

“Sho kun! Come here!” Jun called from afar. He was still on the shoreline, but a bit farther from the dry sand.

“I don’t want to get wet! My father will scold me if I return the car all wet and smelled like fish!” Sho replied, shouting.

“Ah you’re no fun!” Jun retreated and walked to where Sho was standing, “what are you going to do if you don’t play with the water?” Jun pouted.

“I’ll just watch you play,” Sho answered, making Jun had to hide his face so Sho won’t see him blushing.

“But I’m wet anyway, Sho kun, won’t it just be the same?” Jun asked, feeling a bit guilty that Sho would probably get scolded because of him.

Sho pondered a bit before answering, “I guess you’re right. But I just don’t want to get wet,” he said as he sat on the sand.

Jun pouted then turned back to the sea and ran towards it. Once he was on the shoreline again, he shouted, “Sho kun is no fuuuun!”

Sho laughed at Jun’s antics, “what are you doing, Matsumoto?”

Jun only turned slightly to pout at Sho before shouted again, “he took me to the beach but he won’t play with me! Sho kun is no fuuunnn!”

“Stop it, you silly!” Sho stood up and walked to Jun, still laughing.

Jun saw it and ran along the shoreline, distancing himself from Sho. Once he felt far enough, he stopped and shouted again, “Sakurai Sho is the most not fun people I’ve met!”

Sho was so amused by Jun he didn’t even realize it when he was already running to catch Jun.

“Stop it now you little boy!” Sho said between his laughs.

Jun saw Sho was running to him and he ducked down to scoop the water with his hands. Sho was late too see it and he was already too close to stop. Jun splashed the water to Sho’s face and Sho stopped on his track. Sho blinked his eyes once, twice, three times, while Jun watched anxiously, scared that Sho would get mad at him.

But then Sho grinned, “Matsumoto, you,” he scooped the water with his hands, intending to splash it at Jun.

Jun saw that and quickly ran away screaming and laughing out loud. He was relieved that Sho wasn’t angry and ecstatic that Sho finally joined him to play with the water.

“Hey! Don’t run away!” Sho chased Jun even though the wet sand and small rippling waves on his feet made it harder to do so.

Jun stopped to splash water to Sho’s direction. Which only made Sho more startled and ran faster.

“Matsumoto if you don’t stop right now, I swear,” Sho warned.

“You swear what?” Jun cut Sho’s sentence midway and stuck his tongue out.

Sho laughed and chased Jun faster. He ran and splashed water to Jun’s direction to respond Jun’s words.

Jun laughed too, although he was no longer running, just stood there mockingly, waited for Sho to come closer. When he was finally within Sho’s reach, when Sho already stopped running and just walked to him, panting, Jun turned back and dashed away.

It was unfortunate for Jun that Sho was faster. He grabbed Jun’s waist with his arms just when Jun was about to run from him. Jun yelped as he pulled Jun closer to him while laughing victoriously.

“I got you!” Sho exclaimed happily.

“No! Let me go!” Jun tried to struggle himself free, laughing and kicking. He ended up pushing Sho behind to lift him up while he was trashing, made Sho lose his balance. They fall to the water, shrieking together as their butts touched the ground.

They laughed and cursed when the salty water got in their mouths. After a while, Jun realized that he was still in Sho’s embrace so he pulled himself back, cheeks blushing. Sho blushed too when he noticed why Jun was moving. They stayed in silence for a while, each was too busy hiding their blush.

The awkwardness that was lingering in the air was cleared up when suddenly there was a huge wave broke on them. Sho yelped, the wave hit him right on his body and the after effect was pulling him into the sea. Even so, Sho felt that he was staying on where he was. He looked to his hand and saw Jun was holding his hand, making sure that he wasn’t brought by the wave.

“Thanks,” Sho mumbled when the water around them got calm again.

Jun nodded and tried to let Sho’s hand go, but Sho didn’t let him do so. Sho pulled Jun’s hand and intertwined their fingers instead. Then, he stood up and pulled Jun to stand up with him.

“Let’s go to the dry side for a while. The waves are getting bigger,” Sho said without looking at Jun’s face, but made sure that Jun followed him behind.

Well, their hands were locked together so Jun didn’t have another options anyway.

They found a spot under a tree and sat there side by side. Jun pulled his knees to his chest, suddenly feeling cold.

“You cold?” Sho asked. Jun just nodded to answer.

“Should we go back to the car?” Sho asked, turning his face to see Jun.

“But we’re still wet. I don’t want your father get mad at you,” Jun said in a low voice.

“You sure?” Sho asked again. Jun nodded again.

They sat silently for some time, looking at the waves and the sun that was starting to set on the horizon.

“Sho kun,” Jun suddenly broke the silence.

“Hmm?” Sho hummed, still looking at the sea.

“I like you, Sho kun,” Jun said, his voice almost a whisper.

Sho jerked up. He wasn’t surprised of Jun’s confession. After all, Jun had always followed him everywhere that time. Not to mention the extra cheerful face every time Sho was around and the occasional blushing. Yes, Sho had been noticing that because he had to make sure that he didn’t show his feelings as much as Jun did. What took Sho aback was that Jun finally said it out to him.

Sho smiled and unlaced his fingers from Jun. Jun squirmed on his seat, using his now free hand to hug his knees with both hands. It felt colder for him then that Sho let his hand go just right after he spilled his heart. It wasn’t that he had hoped for something more, it was just a bit discouraging that Sho let go. He cursed himself mentally for being too carried away with the situation and confessed. Bet Sho gets terrified and will run back to his father’s car anytime now, Jun thought.

Suddenly, Jun felt Sho’s hand on his head, patting him slowly. It was Jun’s time to jerk up by then. What does Sho mean by doing that? Jun thought but didn’t dare to ask. Not then, not when his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his rib cage.

“You’re cute,” was instead what Sho said in response. He brushed Jun’s hair softly with his hand.

Jun heard that and his heart beat even faster. He couldn’t believe his ears. In fact, he couldn’t believe himself. How could it be possible that instead of running away, Sho did that to him? Jun was at lost of what to do. But following his guts, he decided to do what he felt right yet wouldn’t dare to do on normal situation. He leaned his head on Sho’s shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Sho leaned his head on top of Jun’s. Jun swore he could feel Sho smiling while doing that. Sho’s hand had moved from his head to his waist, pulling him closer.

“I like you too, Jun,” Sho said finally, before giving Jun a small kiss on top of his head.


End file.
